Anoitecer
by diegomaxedu
Summary: Depois dos acontecimentos de Crepúsculo, Edward não consegue chegar a tempo e Bella é assassinada por James. Enquanto o vampiro busca incessantemente por vingança, ele cria laços com quem não deveria. Jacob&Edward Slash Yaoi!  18
1. Um Plano De Vingança

_Capítulo 1_

**Um plano de vingança**

_Eu simplesmente não consegui, não fui capaz de salvá-la. Não fui capaz nem de ir ao funeral. Talvez por que não havia muito a ser enterrado. Agora nada me resta. A não ser um sentimento. A força motriz de toda a minha existência, o motivo que eu tenho pra continuar a andar nesse mundo. A vingança._

* * *

** EDWARD**

Vingança. Esse sentimento não me desgrudava nem sequer um segundo, e era nele que eu estava pensando, e através dele tramando um plano. Já haviam se passado muitas alvoradas diante meus olhos, e eu estava no mesmo lugar, sem conseguir me mover. Apenas pensando.

- _"Finalmente o encontrei!"_ - a ouvi pensando.  
- Alice! - virei-me surpreso encarando-a.  
- Oh Edward! - e ela me abraçou com força.  
- _"você está vivo... eu não conseguia te ver... senti tanto a sua falta... você não se matou... Bella... pobrezinha..." _- turbilhões de pensamentos me invadiam, e gritavam dentro de minha mente.

Afastei-me bruscamente, e Alice me olhou assustada. Fazia tempo que eu não ouvia nada além de meus próprios pensamentos, aquela sensação era estranha. Estava sentindo de novo. E isso não era nada bom. Vingança... Vingança é nisso que eu tenho que me apegar.

- Edward! Fale comigo, por favor. - sua voz, sua expressão, seus olhos, tudo remetia a ela. Não conseguia enfrentar aquilo de novo. Dei de costas.  
- Alice, vá embora, já pedi pra me deixarem em paz.  
- Não pense que você vai correr de novo Edward, fazem mais de três meses que eu ando te procurando. Não esperava que você estivesse aqui na Ilha.  
- Seria aqui - balbuciei - nossa lua de mel. Eu havia planejado tudo. Na Ilha de Esme. - pelos seus pensamentos, eu sabia que ela estava chorando, mas eu não me permitia mais chorar, nem compactuar com uma dor que não a traria de volta.  
- Edward, seu luto precisa acabar. Já se faz três meses desde - virei-me violentamente, como um animal rosnando para o seu predador.  
- Não ouse falar sobre isso Alice! - eu ouvia sua mente, sabia todo o discurso que vinha pela frente, mas o volume e a intensidade em que proferi a frase não pareceram afetá-la, muito menos intimidá-la.  
- Ora Edward, não se engane e pense que você é único que está sofrendo aqui! Todos nós estamos sentindo a perda. E sentimos muita falta dela. - ela estava soluçando, e se não fosse uma vampira estaria se debulhando em lágrimas - e de você também meu irmão. Por favor, Edward, reconsidere.  
- Não Alice, eu não pertenço mais a essa família. Eu não pertenço a mais nenhum lugar. Só existe uma coisa que eu devo fazer, e depois disso...  
- Depois disso o que? Você vai pedir para os Volturi matá-lo? Vai se acovardar dessa maneira? Você acha que era isso que ela ia querer?  
- Uma vida sem ela não é vida. - droga, não conseguia conter a dor que me dominava e tomava o controle novamente - eu já não sou o homem que eu era Alice, metade de mim se foi - respirei fundo tentando me conter - minha melhor parte. Agora só restam trevas.  
- Edward - ela compartilhava de minha dor, e ouvir seus pensamentos era como sofrer em dobro. Não tinha como fazê-la ir embora. Até que algo sombrio em seus pensamentos me roubou a atenção.  
- _"... eles a encontraram, e planejam matá-la..."_ - o turbilhão de ansiedade, ódio e vingança cresceram ao entender seus pensamentos.  
- Carslile e Esme? - perguntei confuso.  
- Não, Carslile e Esme estão em Forks, visitam Charlie todos os dias. Sentiram-se na obrigação de consolá-lo.  
- Emmet e Jasper... - disse tentando concluir seus pensamentos.  
- Não. Jasper e eu estamos tentando te encontrar desde que eles saíram. Rosalie... - disse ela com pesar - Ela não conseguiu ficar parada, convenceu Emmett a encontrar Victória.

A confusão em minha mente era nítida, mas na mente de Alice tudo parecia muito organizado. Esme e Carslile consolavam Charlie em Forks, ela e Jasper estavam a minha procura. Rosalie e Emmett estavam atrás de Victória. Mas por que ela e não James? Acho que Alice percebeu a dúvida em meus olhos e respondeu antes que eu pudesse perguntar:

- Eles não querem matá-lo primeiro - suspirou. Embora ela não tivesse falado seu nome, eu senti toda a sua repulsa naquelas palavras - querem matar Victória. Fazer com que ele sofra da mesma maneira que te fez sofrer. Que nos fez sofrer. Um amante por outro.  
- Eles já a encontraram! - consegui finalmente ligar todas as palavras e fatos embaralhados na mente de Alice. Ela vinha me encontrar pra me avisar do plano de Rosalie. E não só isso, me dar o direito de escolher matá-la.  
- Sim, ela está em uma cabana no meio da floresta de Forks. Eles só estão te esperando decidir.

Não precisou muito tempo até eu me encontrar dentro da lancha com Alice, deixando para trás a Ilha de Esme.

Em poucos minutos estávamos correndo com Jasper ao nosso encalço.

Eu ia ter a minha vingança.

E finalmente teria a paz eterna.


	2. Quando os Lobos Ascendem

_Capítulo 2_

**Quando os lobos ascendem**

_Obsessão. _

_Quanto mais perto você olha_

_Menos você enxerga._

_

* * *

_

**JACOB**

Ele estava na minha frente, como toda noite. Eu não ouvi os gritos, mas pela sua cara, pareciam ter sido altos. Mais uma vez eu tinha que mentir pra Billy.

- Eu estou bem pai, foi só um pesadelo - as palavras que saiam da minha boca tentavam conter a dor que morava em meu peito. Um buraco do tamanho de todo o meu ser. Eu já não era ninguém. Mas tinha que ser forte por ela. Tinha que vingá-la.

Era assim toda a noite. Eu gritava, Billy vinha, eu dizia que estava tudo bem, e ele saia do meu quarto sem fazer uma única pergunta. Os dias passavam como segundos, eu nunca os via chegar nem ir embora. Já haviam se passado três meses e nada do assassino. Claro que eu não acreditava em um terço das palavras daqueles branquelos. Bella não tinha sido assaltada, muito menos reagido ao assaltante. Algo pior tinha acontecido e eu sentia com todas as fibras do meu corpo.

Nada parecia igual. Meu quarto, agora coberto de roupas e livros espalhados pelo chão não era igual. A reserva e todo o drama que envolvia Quil e Embry, e Sam não era igual. Até mesmo o meu corpo não era mais o mesmo. Eu estava ficando cada vez maior, me sentia cada vez mais quente, apesar do buraco negro e gelado em meu peito, eu me sentia diferente, destruído por dentro e expandindo por fora.

Eu comia, ia pra escola na reserva, e voltava pra casa. Ao meu redor a vida acontecia, mas dentro de mim só havia estática. Nenhum movimento, nenhum tipo de esperança. Minha vida estava sendo consumida por um grande pesar que me arrastava cada vez mais pra inércia. Eu estava em piloto automático.

- Boa noite pai! - Billy sempre estava ao telefone quando eu chegava da escola, e ele sempre desligava ao me ver.

- Jake, como você está se sentindo hoje? - e era sempre a mesma pergunta.

- Bem pai, estou bem. Só cansado. - Ele me olhava como se houvesse dentro de mim algum tipo de bomba prestes a explodir. Ele percebia minha dor, e eu também não me esforçava pra disfarçá-la.

Caminhei até o meu quarto, peguei um dos meus diários. Eu nunca fui muito de escrever, mas agora eu anotava tudo o que eu descobria, qualquer detalhe sobre sua morte. Minha sede pela verdade se tornou obsessiva.

"Não restaram muitas partes do seu corpo, ela estava mutilada." - pensei. Estava ali na minha frente, a resposta, mas eu por algum motivo não conseguia enxergar.

"Muita falta de sangue em seus restos." - não consigo entender que monstro poderia ter feito isso. Será alguém do mercado negro? Por isso seus órgãos estavam desaparecidos? Mas e o sangue?

Minha cabeça começou a queimar, e antes que eu percebesse eu já estava no chão. Devo ter gritado, por que Billy já estava no meu quarto. Ele falava muito rápido, mas algo me chamou atenção:

- Está acontecendo, preciso avisar Sam. - ele rolou até a cozinha, eu achei que ele ia pegar o telefone, mas ao contrário disso. Abriu a porta e assoviou. Um barulho ensurdecedor. Eu estava me retorcendo no chão.

- Rápido Sam, ele está no quarto dele.

- Billy, é melhor você se afastar. Paul me ajude aqui! - por que eles estavam me tocando? E por que eu não tinha mais controle sobre o meu corpo? Tudo girava, eu queria gritar. Pela cara do Billy, acho que eu já estava gritando. Meus sentidos pareciam sumir, e ao mesmo tempo se ampliar. Eu estava morrendo.

- Vem Paul, por aqui. - eu estava no chão, me contorcendo, e já estava fora da cabana. Havia pessoas ao me redor, eu podia sentir seus cheiros. Quil, Embry, estavam todos lá.

Mas quem eu realmente via nitidamente era ela. Na minha frente, sorrindo.

"Bella, agora poderemos ficar juntos." - eu estendi minha mão, mas foi como se algo rasgasse meu corpo por dentro. Muito barulho, muito cheiro. Eu não conseguia fixar minha atenção. Ela estava sumindo.

- Bella, não! - foram as últimas palavras que eu disse.

De repente estava queimando, urrando como um animal. Eu sentia um calor por todos os meus nervos, e uma força enorme tomando conta de todo o meu corpo.

_"Jake se acalme... vai ficar tudo bem, estamos aqui!"_

_"É Jake, era isso, a gente não podia te contar"_

As vozes de Quil e Embry estavam gritando dentro da minha cabeça, mas eu não ouvia o som. Tentei perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo o que saiu foi um latido.

"_Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu?"_ - pensei desesperado.

_"Bem vindo ao Clã Jake, agora você é um dos lobos."_ - Espera aí? Sam respondeu aos meus pensamentos?

_"Quando você está nessa forma, seus pensamentos não são mais só seus."_ - O que? Quer dizer que vocês estão na minha cabeça? Saiam, saiam agora!

_"Calma Jake, você vai aprender a bloquear alguns pensamentos, agora a única coisa que eu preciso é que você pare de girar de um lado para o outro e tente se focar em mim."_ - As palavras de Sam não soavam como simples palavras em minha mente, elas pareciam ordens que eu precisava cumprir.

Finalmente tomei consciência total de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Meu corpo não era mais o meu corpo. Eu era um lobo de tamanho descomunal. Assim como aqueles lobos a minha frente. Eram quatro. Quil, Embry, Paul e Sam. Fiquei parado, olhando pra eles. Eram verdade então, as lendas Quileutes.

_"Sim Jake, todas elas."_ - sem precisar perguntar, eu já me sentia conectado com os quatro, e o pensamento deles estavam interligados, e sintonizando apenas uma coisa. Aquilo que eu procurei incessantemente durante esses três meses. O assassino de Bella não era um assassino qualquer. Era um monstro. Assim como eu. Um monstro nojento e repugnante, um maldito bebedor de sangue. Um vampiro.

_"Jake não!"_ - eu senti a preocupação dos quatro, quando eles entenderam o que eu ia fazer. Mas já era tarde pra me deter. Aquela nova forma me dava muitos atributos. E um deles era a velocidade.

Eu estava correndo entre a mata.

Em direção aos sanguessugas.

Aos malditos assassinos da Bella.

Aos vampiros.

Aos Cullens.


	3. Encontro na Clareira

_Capítulo 3_

**Encontro na clareira**

_Lobos._

_Criaturas que sobreviveram a Era do Gelo e vivem entre nós até hoje._

_Seres que venceram o tempo frio._

_

* * *

_

**JACOB**

Já faziam mais de doze horas que eu estava correndo. O sol já havia se posto, e nascido mais uma vez. Meu corpo se sentia um pouco cansado, mas minha mente estava afiada e focada em apenas uma coisa, vingança. Eu já não ouvia mais as vozes de Sam e os outros, eu consegui despistá-los.

Já tinha percorrido quase toda a floresta em volta de Forks, procurando a mansão dos malditos assassinos de Bella. Sem parar pra descansar. Só tinham árvores ao meu redor, até eu me deparar com uma clareira, e nesse momento algo me fez parar.

- Interessante - disse uma voz macia e articulada. Tentei encontrá-lo, mas o cheiro doce e nauseante estava me deixando enjoado, não conseguia me concentrar. - O que um lobinho faz caçando sozinho?

Consegui me virar e encará-lo. Apesar do cheiro insuportável, me mantive firme, com meus dentes amostra. Ele era um sanguessuga, tudo em meu corpo me prevenia. Seus cabelos longos e negros se moviam de forma sutil contra o vento, ele era alto e sua pele negra era muito atraente. Seus olhos cor de fogo penetravam em minha alma, como se ele quisesse me ler.

_"Você vai me pagar, seu sanguessuga nojento."_ - meus pensamentos eram impiedosos. E tudo o que eu queria era arrancar aquela cabeça prepotente dele.

Ele me encarou, e eu o encarei de volta. A gente ia dançar. Com um movimento rápido, quase imperceptível, ele me deferiu um murro que me fez voar em direção as árvores pra fora da clareira. Todos os pelos do meu corpo estavam eriçados. Levantei-me atordoado, e comecei a correr em sua direção, lhe dando uma cabeçada. Seu corpo era muito rígido, mas o golpe o lançou pra longe.

_"Você e toda a sua raça vão pagar pelo que aconteceu."_ - embora eu pensasse em dizer palavras, nada a não ser rugidos monstruosos saiam da minha boca.

Corri rapidamente em sua direção, eu queria destroçá-lo sem piedade. Pulei em seu encontro, mas o vampiro foi mais rápido desviando de minha investida. Virei a cabeça tentando seguir seus movimentos, mas antes de pensar, suas pernas já se chocavam com meu lombo, e eu estava voando mais uma vez pro centro da clareira. De repente algo que eu não consegui controlar começou a acontecer. O calor escapou de meu corpo.

- Pobrezinho, não conseguiu me proporcionar muito tempo de prazer - suas palavras sibilavam como o som de uma serpente se preparando para o bote.

Eu estava deitado no chão, e me sentindo cada vez mais frio, como se eu estivesse encolhendo. Me retorci um pouco, mas logo percebi que estava voltando a minha forma humana. Eu estava nu, ferido e cansado, a mercê daquele vampiro.

- Desgraçado, não se aproxime de mim! - dessa vez minhas palavras saíram como eu esperava. Mas eu era humano de novo, frágil e vulnerável.

- Está com medo criança? Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. - eu sentia a ironia em sua voz, e me dava nojo a maneira como ele caminhava em minha direção, e a maneira como ele analisava meu corpo. Tentei me levantar, mas só consegui ficar de joelhos apoiando uma das mãos no chão.

- Se afaste! Não vou deixar você beber do meu sangue. - ele riu. E me arrepiou toda a espinha.

- Você acha que eu quero seu sangue? Seu sangue é desprezível pra mim criança, eu não quero nada de você - ele parou, entortando a cabeça de maneira irônica - a não ser um pouquinho de diversão.

Eu estava cada vez mais enjoado, com seu cheiro, sua voz, seus olhares em minha direção. Ele andava lentamente, como quem quisesse me amedrontar. Mas eu não estava com medo de morrer. Só não queria morrer antes de vingá-la. Usei minhas ultimas reservas de força pra me levantar e me manter em pé. Lancei sobre ele um olhar de ameaça, mas não parecia surtir efeito.

- Já ouvi falar muito bem de sua espécie - minha espécie? O que ele estava querendo dizer? - E o prazer que podem nos proporcionar devido á sua temperatura. - eu não entendia aonde ele queria chegar, mas não estava gostando do caminho da conversa. Cambaleei pra trás, tentando aumentar um pouco a distância entre nós.

- O único prazer que eu vou te proporcionar vai ser a morte, seu assassino desgraçado. Por ela eu vou te matar. Por Bella! - novamente ele soltou uma risada que me fez arrepiar. Dei mais alguns passos pra trás à medida que ele se aproximava.

- Rá, a humana que James matou e mutilou - James? Quem era James? - Você era amigo dela então. - quer dizer que quem a matou foi outro vampiro. Tinha que me manter vivo para encontrar James. - Sinto lhe dizer que você vai morrer pelas mãos de um vampiro que não teve nada a ver com a morte de sua amiguinha. - Não. Eu tenho que escapar, eu tenho que matar James. Não posso morrer. Dei mais alguns passos rápidos pra trás, mas me senti fraco, eu ia cair.

Senti a queda antes do que eu previa, o chão estava extremamente gelado, e se movia.

- Não vá embora lobinho, ainda não tivemos a chance de nos conhecer melhor. - ele estava sussurrando no meu ouvido. Eu não tinha caído no chão, ele havia me pegado e me prendia em seus braços. Sentia-me extremamente sujo, por estar nu e preso naquele abraço gelado. Eu conseguia sentir a definição de seus músculos em minhas costas, e algo extremamente duro roçava entre meus glúteos. Eu queria sair de lá. Seus braços me envolviam de tal forma que me sentia sufocar, não conseguia falar, muito menos respirar.

- Não se preocupe, vou ser gentil. - depois de sussurrar em meu ouvido novamente, senti sua língua fria caminhar pelo meu pescoço até a minha nuca. Eu era um alvo fácil, estava acabado. Não conseguia mais lutar. Estava prestes a desistir, até ouvir uivos e latidos raivosos.

Não consegui perceber como eu saí dos braços do vampiro negro e fui parar no chão da clareira. Os lobos agora estavam cuidando dele.

Não consegui resistir, meus olhos pesaram, eu não estava mais lá.

Estava nos braços de Bella.

Feliz.


	4. Culpa

_Capítulo 4_

**Culpa**

_No sentido subjetivo, a culpa é um sentimento que se apresenta à consciência quando o sujeito avalia seus atos de forma negativa, sentindo-se responsável por falhas, erros e imperfeições._

_

* * *

_**EDWARD**

Passamos três dias completos correndo. Faltava pouco pra chegarmos em Forks. E em meus pensamentos só havia uma coisa: Matar Victória. Ela ia pagar, assim como James. Em nenhum momento eu pensava em como estaria a cidade, ou as pessoas, meus familiares. Deveria ter me concentrado mais nisso.

Ao chegar na cidade, passamos pelo centro e em frente ao colégio. Tudo a minha volta gritava seu nome, implorava por sua presença, a dor começou a me invadir novamente. Eu já não sentia absolutamente nada, a não ser a dor.

- Edward? - ouvi a voz de Alice se dirigir a mim.

- Ta tudo bem. - tentei convencer não só a ela, mas a mim mesmo.

- Então por que você parou? - eu não estava olhando pra ela.

- Preciso de um tempo, vão na frente que eu alcanço vocês depois.

- Tem certeza? - disse Jasper, até então quieto.

- Tenho sim. - eu estava controlando a dor para que ela não tomasse conta de mim na frente de meus irmãos. Não ia suportar sofrer e fazer com que eles sofressem. Precisava ficar sozinho.

- Edward... - suplicou Alice. Mas Jasper a envolveu nos braços.

- Alice vamos, Edward vai ficar bem. - tentei esboçar um sorriso de agradecimento a ele. Não fui bem sucedido, mas ele entendeu.

Os dois se foram, e fiquei só. Observando o colégio onde eu a havia conhecido. Caminhei pelo pátio e segui em direção a floresta. O local onde ela descobriu tudo sobre mim. Onde nossa ligação havia se tornado muito mais forte.

Mas havia algo estranho, uma mente quase tão destruída quanto a minha. Caminhei lentamente entre os arbustos, não era preciso rastrear nada. Os soluços e o cheiro me empurravam até ele. Logo sua mente tocou a minha:

"Desgraçados, vou matar todos, vou te vingar Bella, eu juro." - Era estranho ouvir esse tipo de entonação na mente de outra pessoa que não a minha. Parei confuso, analisando a situação.

- Quem está aí? - Ele se levantou num pulo. Era Jacob, ou pelo menos uma nova versão dele. Não me lembrava dele tão grande e forte. Estava com um shorts surrado, sem camisa ou algo nos pés. Seus cabelos longos já não existiam mais, e havia uma marca em seu ombro. - Eu posso sentir seu cheiro sanguessuga nojento, saia daí!

- Calma Jacob, sou eu. - Saí de entre os troncos ao seu encontro. Ao me ver, instantaneamente seus pensamentos se tornaram turbilhões agressivos e confusos.

"Você. Se não fosse por você ela estaria viva. Assassino. Assassino. É sua culpa. Sua culpa." - eu não discordava. Passei todos esses meses me culpando. Era minha culpa. Não pude fazer nada a não ser abaixar a cabeça.

"O que ele está fazendo? Vai me ignorar, como se eu não o estivesse observando, ou desejando incessantemente seu sofrimento?"

- Não precisa desejar que eu sofra Jacob. Sofrimento é a única coisa que restou em mim. - ele me olhou espantado.

- O que você quer dizer? Como sabe o que eu estou pensando? - ele não entoava as palavras, ele as cuspia, como se estivesse falando com um marginal qualquer, mas eu não estava ofendido.

- Alguns de nós tem dons peculiares. Eu posso ler a mente das pessoas ao meu redor.

"Em nenhum lugar meus pensamentos são só meus. Saia daqui, me deixe em paz." - a inflexão em seus pensamentos mudara. Agora a raiva sumia, e a dor era muito mais forte. Me sentia compassivo a ele, pois o seu sofrimento era o meu. Abaixei novamente minha cabeça, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos. Simplesmente dei de costas, e comecei a andar pra fora dali. Até sentir Jacob desabar. Me virei rapidamente, e lá estava ele sentado em um tronco quebrado no chão. A cabeça entre os braços sob as pernas. Soluçando. Não consegui me mover, pois sair dali e abandoná-lo, seria desrespeitar sua dor, e a sua dor era minha também.

Caminhei até ele, e me sentei ao seu lado olhando pra frente. Foram apenas dois segundos que eu me permiti o auto-controle. Depois eu estava imerso a dor, estava compartilhando de seu momento de fraqueza e o transformando em meu também. Dois inimigos por natureza, juntos, sentindo a mesma dor.

Com ele eu não precisava fingir estar tudo bem, também não precisava esconder nada. Além do mais, ele me proporcionava o que eu esperava de todas as outras pessoas. A culpa. Ele não me poupava. Seus pensamentos eram impiedosos, e sua raiva era toda direcionada a mim.

- Foi James que a matou. Não ouse matá-lo sem mim. - ele sussurrou entre os soluços. Fiquei surpreso por um momento.

- Como você sabe tudo isso Jacob? Sobre nós vampiros e James. O que aconteceu com você? - não foi necessário uma palavra sequer. As imagens em sua mente diziam mais do que ele poderia se expressar em frases. E eu assistia aquilo tudo com raiva e compaixão.

Jacob já não era mais um humano comum, agora ele fazia parte do clã inimigo. O tratado ainda nos protegia de uma guerra, mas seu ódio por mim era muito maior que qualquer trégua proposta por seus ancestrais. E tinha mais, ele havia sido atacado por Laurent um dia anterior. Me sentia enojado com toda aquela situação, e estava satisfeito por seus irmãos terem destroçado o vampiro.

- Jacob, sinto muito. - e eu realmente sentia, aquela situação era horrível, principalmente pra ele, que se sentia tão vulnerável e incapaz. Minhas mãos tocaram seus ombros quentes, e eu senti seu corpo estremecer pelo meu toque frio.

- Você viu não é? O vampiro. - em suas palavras eu percebia a derrota de sua raiva sobre a sua dor. Em seus pensamentos ele queria me atacar, mas não tinha forças ou disposição pra tal. Ele me abraçou.

Seu corpo era macio e quente, e de algum modo me aquecia também. Eu me senti bem com aquele abraço, estranhamente bem. Finalmente havia ganhado um cúmplice de meus sentimentos. Alguém que sofria quase o mesmo tanto que eu. E que ansiava tanto quanto eu por vingança. Ele soluçava em meus braços, e eu o acolhia com doçura. Até sua cabeça se erguer, e seus olhos ficaram em frente aos meus.

- Você me ouviu Edward? Não ouse matá-lo sem mim. - seu hálito quente atingia meu rosto de uma tal maneira que fez meu corpo levemente esquentar. Seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, assim como os meus, tinham uma certa inocência e pureza que me faziam lembrá-la. Aproximei mais o meu rosto em um movimento involuntário e respondi em troca.

- Sim Jake, nós o mataremos juntos. - Nossas faces estavam quase coladas, a um centímetro de distância. Algo dentro de mim foi mais forte, um ímpeto que me lançou em seus lábios.

Ele me empurrou. Seus pensamentos eram vagos. Não me movi por um instante. Então ele avançou seu corpo seminu e quente sobre o meu. Me fazendo cair do tronco e rolar no chão. Por um momento achei que agora seria a nossa batalha, mas seus lábios tiraram rapidamente essa impressão. Ele estava sobre mim, me beijando. Seus lábios eram carnudos e macios, e aconchegavam minha língua com louvor.

Fui tomado por um êxtase sem fim, não sentia nada parecido a muito tempo. Meus braços o entrelaçavam contra o meu corpo, me tornando cada vez mais quente. Eu sentia seus poros todos arrepiados e seus pelos eriçados. Minha temperatura não devia ser tão agradável a ele, quanto a dele era pra mim. Mesmo assim ele arrancou minha camisa.

Sentir seu peitoral fervente em meu peito frio me incitou, e com um movimento rápido, girei meu corpo sobre o dele. Estava agora deitado em cima de Jacob, sentindo todo o seu calor.

Em intermináveis beijos calorosos e ofegantes, senti entre suas pernas um volume me roçar. Não consegui pensar duas vezes antes de uma de minhas mãos já estarem lá. Enquanto ele chupava minha língua com fervor, eu acariciava seu membro ereto e fervente sobre o shorts.

Sem conseguir prever seus movimentos, ele arrancou minha calça com força. Talvez ele não fosse tão vulnerável quanto eu pensei que fosse. Seus pensamentos estavam indecifráveis, eu também não fazia força pra decifrá-los.

Estava completamente nu em cima daquele garoto de 16 ou 17 anos, com um corpo adulto e quente me acolhendo. Fiz o mesmo com seu shorts e o rolei, o deixando sobre mim.

As pulsações que saiam daquele corpo me deixavam cada vez mais extasiado, sentia seu membro quente pulsar sobre o meu frio, e era como fogo e gelo se unindo em um estado que nem a física seria capaz de explicar.

Os movimentos que ele fazia sobre mim, me estimulavam cada vez mais. Sem pensar, levei minhas mãos em seus glúteos e os apertei com força. Ele soltou um gemido que me fez continuar. Estava prestes a explodir em puro êxtase quando finalmente seus pensamentos se clarearam.

"To com medo." - foi o pensamento tímido que eu me permiti identificar. Em um abraço longo e firme, eu o deitei no chão, ficando novamente em cima de seu corpo. O beijei carinhosamente no pescoço e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Não faço se você não estiver preparado. - finalmente falar depois de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo me trouxe um pouco pra realidade, e por um momento repudiei tudo aquilo que estava fazendo. Mas algo me fez voltar pro êxtase de novo.

Sem falar, ou pensar em algo, Jacob abriu suas pernas, acolhendo meu membro entre elas. Ele queria, e eu não podia negar isso a ele. Não depois de tanta cumplicidade.

Encaixei minha cintura entre suas pernas, e com um movimento leve o penetrei lentamente. Fui deslizando meu membro cada vez mais rápido pra dentro dele. Seu corpo era muito quente e em contato com meu membro gelado produzia gotículas de suor, como se o comum entre fogo e gelo fosse água quente.

Finalmente havia acomodado todo o meu membro dentro de Jacob, e com preocupação me movimentei um pouco.

"Argh, que dor!"- foram os pensamentos que eu captei junto com seus gemidos ofegantes. Olhei para aqueles olhos puros e inocentes, e o beijei intensamente.

Foi quando suas pernas travaram em minhas costas, me fazendo movimentar com mais intenção. Em poucos segundos eu o estava penetrando com mais força, e ele estava agüentando como um homem. Meu membro fervia dentro de seu corpo quente, e cada vez mais eu estava sem controle. Prestes a explodir.

"Minha nossa!" - dessa vez seus pensamentos não estavam cobertos de dor, e sim de prazer, o que me fez continuar cada vez mais forte.

Eu estava gemendo ofegante, quando a contração que Jake produziu causou meu êxtase total. Me senti mal por despejar meu sêmen dentro dele, mas ao tentar tirar meu membro de seu corpo, ele me puxou pra dentro de novo. E isso fez com que eu não tivesse nenhum controle. Eu estava preenchendo Jacob com meu sêmen, e seus pensamentos se tornaram gritantes.

"Mais... Mais!" - ele me puxava pra dentro dele com seus braços e pernas, eu estava no ápice do prazer, e queria proporcionar a ele o mesmo. Então continuei a penetrá-lo enquanto meu membro ejaculava.

Os sons que saiam de nossas bocas eram ofegantes e intensos, e após meu membro estar totalmente aconchegado por seu corpo, eu senti um jato extremamente quente em minha barriga. Ele havia ejaculado.

Ficamos colados por mais alguns minutos, até ele se movimentar e me tirar de dentro dele.

Ele se levantou como num pulo. Seu corpo nu e perfeito de frente pro meu.

Me sentei, apoiando meu corpo sobre um braço e o olhei ficar em pé.

"Nenhuma palavra." - foram seus pensamentos enquanto ele colocava seu shorts e corria pra dentro da mata. Não consegui me mover. Apenas assisti Jacob ir embora.

Eu estava só na floresta, mas estava diferente. Algo em Jacob entorpeceu minha dor. Mas a partir do momento em que ele foi embora, a dor voltou a me tomar.

E a culpa não era nem de longe menor do que antes.

Pelo contrário.

A culpa era muito maior agora.


	5. Selando o Tratado

_Capítulo 5_

**Selando o tratado**

_Um tratado é um acordo resultante da convergência das vontades de dois ou mais sujeitos, com o objetivo de produzir e estipular direitos e obrigações entre si._

_

* * *

_**JACOB**

Eu estava correndo novamente. Se eu estivesse na forma de lobo estaria muito mais rápido, mas aí eles saberiam aonde me encontrar. Eu tinha que limpar minha mente antes de me transformar em lobo novamente. Se não eles veriam o que acabara de acontecer. O que pensariam de mim? Não posso dar motivos pras pessoas me exigirem algum tipo de postura quando nem eu mesmo sei que postura devo tomar.

É tudo tão difícil. Eu amo Bella, sempre amei. Mas agora ela está morta, e de alguma maneira me senti ligado a ela ao me relacionar com Edward.

Parei por um segundo.

Era a clareira. Aonde havia acontecido o incidente com aquele vampiro. Laurent, disse Edward. Edward, por que eu não consigo tirar seu nome da minha mente. Estou me sentindo tão sujo. Como se eu tivesse traído minha espécie, meu pai, e até mesmo ela. De repente um barulho entre os arbustos me fez tremer. Eu seria forçado a me transformar.

Estava atento a qualquer movimento. Ele veio pela minha dianteira. Me virei repentinamente e lá estava, em toda a sua prepotência, um lobo de pêlo cinza escuro, com quase três metros, e aquela pose de macho alfa.

- Paul! - não podia me transformar em lobo, se não ele saberia. E pela sua cara, era exatamente isso que ele queria. Entrar em minha mente. Cruzei os braços e desviei meu olhar - Não vou me transformar, então fala logo o que você quer ou me deixe sozinho!

Depois de uns três segundos percebi a burrada que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Seu corpo de lobo se arqueou por um instante, e depois se contraiu. Ele agora estava sobe duas patas, e seus pêlos estavam sumindo, como se os poros de seu corpo estivessem os absorvendo. Infelizmente, pra mim, quando nós voltávamos pra forma humana, não tínhamos nada no corpo, voltávamos nus.

- Você já melhorou? Todos estão preocupados! Inclusive seu pai... - ele tentou chamar minha atenção, mas eu não queria olhá-lo sabendo em que estado ele se encontrava. Ainda mais depois de tudo que passei com Edward. - Jake? Jake? - ele tocou em meus ombros, e me fez olhá-lo. Pois bem, eu olhei.

Ele era alto, um pouco mais alto que eu. Sua pele de um dourado escuro dava ao seu sorriso um brilho ofuscante. Seu corpo era todo bem torneado e definido. Eu me permiti olhar até seu abdômen, depois me mantive controlado.

- Eu estou bem Paul! Só quero ficar sozinho, por que será que ninguém entende? - eu estava fedendo a sexo, mas algo em seu corpo me remeteu a experiência a pouco adquirida, e fez com que meus músculos vibrassem. Era só o que me faltava, eu começar a sentir atração por homens. Chacoalhei minha cabeça, afastando de mim esses pensamentos. Até ele interromper meus dilemas internos com seu sorriso dócil e boa vontade.

- Jake, você não tem o porquê mentir pra mim. Eu vi em sua mente, sei o que você está passando. - ele olhava pra mim com companheirismo - Quero que você conte comigo, não só como parte do clã, mas como seu amigo.

Ta bom, agora será que alguém poderia me explicar onde está o prepotente e egocêntrico Paul que eu conheço e me dizer quem é essa criatura na minha frente?

- Eu imagino como você deve estar sofrendo, principalmente a perda... - a não! Eu tinha que interromper.

- Paul, eu já disse que eu não quero e não preciso da compaixão de ninguém, eu só quero ficar sozinho! - a brincadeira já tinha perdido a graça, e a curiosidade de estar com outro homem nu já havia passado. Me virei e corri em direção a floresta.

- Jake espera! Você precisa parar de correr! - sua voz foi ficando distante, mas cedo ou tarde eu sabia que ele ia me alcançar. ele estava livre pra se transformar, eu não.

Eu acho que foi uma diversão pra ele me dar uns quinze minutos de vantagem. Pois depois desses minutos o lobo cinzento já estava ao meu encalço. Estava cansado de correr e lutar por privacidade.

Eu parei. Me virei, e lá estava o lobo vindo de encontro a mim.

De repente um cheiro doce e enjoado me fez perder o foco, e pela desorientação do lobo, Paul também o perdeu. O lobo cinzento estava prestes a se chocar com o meu corpo quando eu senti algo duro e frio me agarrar pelos braços.

_"Edward!"_ - pensei.

Em fração de segundos eu estava em suas costas, e ele estava correndo. O que ele estava pensando? Agora ele ia salvar o dia?

O que mais me enfurecia é que Paul ia nos alcançar e me ver com um sanguessuga. Que explicação eu daria a ele? Que explicação Edward daria ele? Isso se ele conseguisse se manter vivo pra explicar. Vampiro burro! Eu estava cheio de raiva.

Depois de longos trinta minutos nas costas de Edward, nós paramos. O vampiro era bem rápido, por que eu não via nem sinal de Paul. Estávamos no topo de uma montanha, e ele brilhava a medida que o sol tocava seu corpo.

Saí de suas costas.

Eu o analisei, e pelo visto ele só tinha se dado o trabalho de colocar seus jeans. Ele estava descalço e sem camisa. Novamente as confusões de minha mente começaram a afetar meu corpo. Mas eu não ia me permitir á aquele tipo de experiência de novo.

- Por que você fez isso? - tentei controlar meus pensamentos.

- Você queria privacidade. - ele disse articuladamente.

- Pois é. - olhei pra ele com ironia.

- Se você quiser que eu vá embora, eu vou. - suas palavras soaram muito secas, mais do que eu esperava.

- O que você acha que está acontecendo Edward? - perguntei revoltado.

- Um simples obrigado bastaria Jacob Black. - ele se virou.

- Obrigado. - cuspi as palavras de malgrado. - Mas isso não responde a minha pergunta. O que você acha que está acontecendo? - ele parou, e uma ansiedade me fez tremer.

- Pensei que você não queria falar sobre isso. - disse pausadamente. – Deixou bem claro quando saiu correndo por entre as arvores.

- Eu não queria... Mas... - ele tinha respostas pra tudo. Menos pras minhas perguntas.

- Mas o que? - me perguntou com ansiedade.

- Mas você me livrou de Paul. Por que? - eu realmente gostaria de saber o motivo.

- Você parecia angustiado, quis te - ele respirou - compensar. - eu estava confuso.

- Compensar pelo que? - essa pergunta eu não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Por tudo que você está passando. Não deve ser...

-... fácil. - completei. - Não deve ser fácil pra você também Edward, mas eu não me preocupo com isso. - tentava encher de raiva minhas palavras, e deixar minha mente mais vaga possível. - Não mesmo. Não me preocupo com você. Não me importa o que você está sentindo, ou o quanto você está sofrendo. Se não fosse por você ela ainda...

- ...estaria viva. - ele completou. Suas palavras me causaram tanta dor, que eu fiquei sem respostas. Principalmente por que a dor ia além da falta de Bella. A dor que ele colocou em sua frase. A dor que ele sentia. Eu queria convencê-lo de que eu não estava nem aí, mas a verdade é que por algum motivo eu me preocupava. Me preocupava com ele.

Ele ainda estava de costas, mas eu imaginava a expressão de dor em seu rosto. A consciência pesou.

- Me desculpe. - supliquei.

- Você não precisa se desculpar Jacob. Eu mereço, eu sei que a culpa é minha. - ele se virou pra me encarar. E seus olhos me fizeram querer retirar tudo o que eu disse. Havia tanta dor, que eu podia cair por dias dentro de sua profundidade.

- Não, não merece Edward. - eu não sabia mais como consolá-lo, depois de tudo o que eu havia dito.

- Você não precisa me consolar Jake, eu realmente não sou digno. - droga, eu não estava me concentrando. Minha mente devia estar muito clara pra ele. E isso me incomodava muito. Eu não queria que ele compartilhasse de minhas atuais confusões.

- Mas eu te entendo. - ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos.

- Entende? - ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - Como?

- Eu me vejo na mesma situação. - ele falava com tanta maturidade que até sua confusão parecia bem resolvida. Ele sorriu em resposta aos meus pensamentos.

- Dá pra você parar! - ordenei irritado. Isso o fez rir novamente. Por que ele estava rindo de mim?

- Não seja bobo Jake, não é de você. - ai como irritava esse monólogo. Só que de alguma forma suas gargalhadas me acalmavam, e eu já não estava tão imerso em minhas confusões ou qualquer tipo de dor. Por um instante eu estava bem.

- Eu não sei, mas gostaria de descobrir. - ele parou de rir, e eu ouvi as suas palavras confuso.

- Hãm?

- A resposta a sua pergunta. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu gostaria de descobrir. - Meu coração deu uma leve palpitada, e eu não entendi porquê.

- Eu também. Mas...

- Sem mas - ele tocou o indicador em meus lábios como um gesto pra me calar. Me espantei com aquela atitude, enquanto meu coração batia acelerado.

- Edward, não ta certo. Não é assim que as coisas devem ser. - neste momento eu tentava convencer tanto a ele quanto a mim. - Devemos esquecer o que aconteceu.

- E se eu não conseguir? - disse firmemente.

- Você tem que conseguir! Ta tudo errado, você é um vampiro, você era o namorado dela, o que você acha que pode acontecer? Aonde você acha que isso vai dar?

- Jake, de alguma forma você me faz bem. De maneira nenhuma estou esquecendo Bella, eu amo, e vou amá-la até o final de minha existência. - aquelas palavras me feriram. - Mas não peça pra eu esquecer algo que me fez bem, depois de tanto tempo.

- Você está sendo egoísta.

- Eu sou egoísta Jake, sempre fui. - eu não entendia aonde ele queria chegar. - Eu não vou esquecer, e realmente espero que você não esqueça.

- Mas não vai se repetir! - eu disse com fúria. Ele se aproximou lentamente, com seu andar elegante e tocou minha face com sua mão gélida.

- Eu não estou pedindo pra que se repita. - eu senti seu hálito, e de alguma forma seu cheiro não me repudiava mais. - Só não quero que você ignore o fato de ter ocorrido. - seu toque me provocava arrepio, e eu não entendia o porquê de seu pedido estar fazendo exatamente o efeito oposto.

Ele me beijou.

Eu o retribuí.

Seu corpo estava tocando o meu, e sua temperatura me fazia arrepiar descontroladamente. Os espasmos eram involuntários.

Lá estava eu novamente, me deixando levar pela situação. Mas tudo era muito confuso. Por que racionalmente eu repudiava todos aqueles sentimentos? E por que eu sempre cedia a eles?

Sinceramente, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde eu ia chegar com tudo isso. Não tinha a noção de como seria o dia de amanhã. Mas por algum motivo, que eu ignorava, eu estava deitando no chão com aquele vampiro mais uma vez.

Só que agora era diferente. Ambos estavam conscientes, e ambos queriam. Por algum motivo, eu já sabia que eu ia passar mais uma noite fora de casa. Só que dessa vez eu não ia dormir. Eu não ia dormir de jeito nenhum.

Suas mãos me tocavam novamente, e eu já não pensava em mais nada. A não ser nele. Em seus lábios beijando os meus. E em nossos corpos se tornando um novamente. Era tudo que meus hormônios pediam, sem medo ou pudor.

- Oh Edward! - suspirei o abraçando enquanto ele me invadia mais uma vez.

- Dessa vez eu vou com calma. - e eu puxei seu cabelo.

- Espero que não. - ele parou por um momento e fitou minha expressão. Ele viu que eu falava sério, e seu olhar malicioso demonstrava que ele não ousaria me contrariar.

Começou a chover.


	6. Destroços

_Capítulo 6_

**Destroços**

_Todos os meus conceitos finalmente ruíram junto com aquelas paredes frágeis de madeira. Agora eu precisava construir paredes fortes, pra retomar o rumo de minha existência._

* * *

**EDWARD**

Antes de minha mão tocar a maçaneta da porta Alice já a abria.

- Finalmente. - disse ela impaciente. A cabana em que eu estava entrando estava imunda, e se ouvia os barulhos de roedores caminhando por sobre as vigas de madeira que sustentavam o teto. As paredes de madeira davam uma sensação de instabilidade.

- Edward, você está fedendo! Que cheiro horrível é esse? - perguntou Emmett me tirando do transe em que eu estava.

- Onde ela está? - perguntei ansioso. Rosalie tocou em meu braço e falou com uma voz sóbria.

- Calma Edward, antes a gente precisa conversar. - analisei sua expressão. Embora ela não quisesse transparecer, estava preocupada demais.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntei olhando pros quatro irmãos.

- Alice teve uma visão. - respondeu Jasper. Tentei invadir sua mente imediatamente, mas algo estava me barrando. Eu estava me sentindo confuso. Pensamentos demais e eu não conseguia me concentrar.

_"- Edward, não para! - sua voz era como veludo pros meus ouvidos. A chuva ajudava a lubrificar o movimento."_

- Edward! - chamou Rosalie. - Estamos preocupados. Primeiro você some, depois Alice não consegue te ver, e agora parece que você nem está aqui. Onde você estava ontem? - ela estava certa. Eu a ouvia, mas não estava lá.

_"Depois de várias vezes seguidas, em várias posições e maneiras diferentes, Jacob e eu paramos exaustos. A chuva já havia cessado, e ambos estavam molhados, mas nenhum dos dois com frio. Ele estava deitado em meu peito nu e gélido, com sua face agradavelmente quente."_

- Eu estava correndo. - respondi aéreo.

- Correndo aonde? Dá pra ser mais específico? - Rosalie já estava irritada, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar.

_"O que está acontecendo com ele?"_ - pensou Emmett.

_"Pobrezinho, deve ser um momento muito difícil."_ - os pensamentos de Alice estavam embargados de compaixão.

Eu estava na cabana, e em algum cômodo dela estava Victória. Meus quatro irmãos sofrendo por mim. E eu sofrendo por Bella. Mas por algum motivo, Jacob estava confundindo meus pensamentos, me roubando o foco. Eu estava perdido.

_"- Eu não quero ir embora. - disse ele em meus braços._

_- Então não vá! - respondi com veemência. - Fique aqui comigo. - os latidos interromperam nossa conversa. Jacob se levantou em um pulo. Eu os sentia se aproximar._

_- Você tem que sair daqui! - ele me disse aflito._

_- Não quero. Vou ficar._

_- Você ta louco? Eles vão acabar com você. - ele suplicava - Vá embora Edward, agora!"_

Chacoalhei a cabeça tentando afastá-lo de minha mente.

- Rosalie, eu queria ficar sozinho. Vai mudar alguma coisa se eu disser onde eu estava ou não? - respondi impaciente. Mas sua impaciência era muito maior que a minha.

- Sozinho? - ela disse com ironia. - Queria ficar sozinho? - e foi se aproximando de mim, me apontando o dedo - Você ficou três meses sozinho Edward, três meses sem nenhum contato. Você fugiu! Alice não conseguiu nem te ver, Emmett e eu não encontramos nenhuma trilha sua em busca de James ou Victória. Agora você vem me dizer que queria ficar sozinho. Sabe o quanto foi difícil pra nós mantê-la viva pra você - Emmett a puxou pelo braço, tentando contê-la.

- Rosalie. - disse Emmett em um tom de desaprovação.

- Às vezes eu acho que você não sente por ela ter morrido Edward. - todos olharam pra Rosalie com olhos arregalados. Fiquei sem saber o que dizer.

- Cuidado! - gritou Alice.

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Virei-me e um enorme lobo acinzentado pulava em minha direção com suas presas a mostra, e um olhar extremamente ameaçador. Não consegui pensar muito, apenas me desviei com toda a velocidade que pude. A janela pela qual ele entrara jazia destruída no chão. Rolei pra perto de uma pilastra de madeira, mas ele veio em minha direção destruindo tudo que tinha em seu caminho. Seu rosnado reverberava por toda a cabana.

Em questão de segundos a cabana já estava tomada por lobos gigantes, e eles atacavam meus irmãos. Pelo que pude contar, eram quatro. Consegui ver de relance Alice e Jasper lutando com um lobo castanho-chocolate, mas não pude identificar com quem estava a vantagem.

Me distraí um segundo e ele me atingiu. O lobo acinzentado prendia meu braço em sua mandíbula grotesca. Eu não conseguia me desvencilhar. A dor era excruciante. Meu braço começou a ceder, o lobo iria arrancá-lo. Só senti alívio quando Emmett esmurrou o lobo negro em direção ao acinzentado que prendia meu braço, o lançando pra uma das paredes de madeira que ainda restava intacta.

- Você ta bem? - perguntou Emmett um pouco ofegante.

- Aham. - respondi ainda atordoado. Olhei em volta e parecia que Alice, Jasper e Rosalie haviam afastado os outros lobos.

- Permaneçam juntos. - gritou Jasper em tom militar. Nos unimos em um círculo no meio da cabana, um de costas pro outro. Aguardando o próximo ataque.

A cabana estava cedendo, ela ia desmoronar. Mas estávamos em vantagem, eles eram quatro e nós cinco. Tentei raciocinar o porquê de o tratado ter se rompido, mas não tive tempo pra concluir.

O teto caiu sobre nossas cabeças.

- São eles! - gritou Alice.

Dissipamos a formação em círculo, e estava eu lutando contra o lobo cinza novamente, sobre os destroços da cabana. Foi quando eu o ouvi.

_"Parem!"_ - gritou ele mentalmente.

- Jacob o que...- sussurrei. Mas antes que eu pudesse completar a frase, o lobo cinza me atacou ferozmente, investindo uma cabeçada em meu estômago. Fui lançado a alguns metros pra trás.

_"Parem!"_ - gritou novamente. Mas dessa vez havia fúria transbordando de seus pensamentos. Levantei-me e ele estava a minha frente. O lobo avermelhado me protegia. Imediatamente os quatro lobos que nos cercavam pararam.

Meus irmãos se reuniram a mim novamente, e os quatro lobos a nossa volta nos cercavam em posição de ataque.

Emmett me ajudou a levantar.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Emmett confuso.

- Eu não consegui prever o ataque de nenhum deles. - disse Alice frustrada.

Eu os ouvi conversando.

_"Jacob o que você está fazendo?"_ - o pensamento vinha do lobo negro, o maior dos quatro.

_"Vocês viram em minha mente, não foram eles que a mataram."_ - respondeu Jacob suplicante.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Eles não tinham rompido tratado nenhum, por que pra eles o tratado já havia sido rompido por nós.

_"Não diretamente, mas indiretamente a culpa é deles."_ - o lobo negro se dirigia a ele com arrogância.

_"Pare de defender seu amante. Traidor."_ - pensou o lobo cinzento com fúria.

- O que eles estão fazendo? - Rosalie olhou pra mim. - Edward?

- Eles não têm culpa. - gritei, andando lentamente até Jacob de braços levantados. Os lobos rosnaram. - Ela morreu por minha causa.

_"O que você está fazendo?"_ - pensou Jacob com desespero. Toquei seu lombo com gentileza, e ouvi instantaneamente um rugido do lobo cinza.

- Edward, o que você ta fazendo? - disse Alice entre dentes.

- Não vamos mais lutar. Se vocês querem punir alguém, esse alguém sou eu. - tomei a frente de Jacob, ficando entre ele e os lobos.

- Edward não! - gritou Emmett.

_"Que seja"_ - pensou o lobo cinzento.

E saltou em minha direção.

Abri os braços sem vontade de me defender, tudo estava tão confuso em minha mente, que se o fim de minha existência fosse minha paz então eu o queria.

- Não! - dessa vez eu não ouvi sua voz em pensamento, ele estava a minha frente, me defendendo, com seu próprio corpo. Seu corpo nu e frágil. Seu corpo humano.

Em questão de milésimos saltei sobre Jacob e chutei a cara do lobo cinzento, o jogando pra longe. Dentro de meu peito saiu um rugido quase tão assustador quanto o dos lobos a minha frente. Jacob me abraçou, e eu o abracei de volta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - senti o asco envolvendo a voz doce de Rosalie, e isso revirou meu estômago. Mas o estrago já tinha sido feito, e infelizmente ele podia piorar.

- Uma aberração, é isso que está acontecendo. Ambos traindo sua espécie, e a própria natureza. - essa voz tinha o mesmo timbre dos pensamentos furiosos do lobo cinzento. Mas dessa vez saíam de um corpo um pouco mais alto do que Jacob, mas quase do mesmo tom de pele, e como era de se esperar, ele estava nu.

- Paul, pare. - suplicou Jacob. Ele estava sofrendo, e isso me deixou furioso.

- O que ele quer dizer com 'traindo sua espécie'? - disse Rosalie, se dirigindo a mim. - Me responda Edward?

- Ah cara! - lamentou Emmett. - Não é o que eu estou pensando é?

- É exatamente o que você está pensando branquelão! - gritou Paul com fúria. - Os dois andam brincando de casinha. - debochou.

- Não é verdade. - gritou Alice confusa. - Não é verdade não é Edward? Diz pra eles. - eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça. E senti seu desapontamento.

- Como você pôde fazer isso com Bella? Desonrando de maneira tão repugnante suas memórias. Eu tenho nojo de você Edward! - cada palavra de Rosalie me feria como se fossem facadas penetrando minha alma impiedosamente.

Os lobos já não eram mais lobos, mas com exceção de Jacob e Paul, todos estavam de shorts jeans.

- Não é por isso que estamos aqui! - disse o maior dos homens a nossa frente. Ele tinha o mesmo timbre que o lobo negro.

- Sam para! Isso tudo é uma grande burrice. Não foram eles, nós temos que ir atrás de James. - disse Jacob.

- Como ele sabe sobre James? - perguntou Emmett indignado. Claro que era uma pergunta retórica, e ela era direcionada a mim.

- Victória. - disse Jasper em desespero.

Os outros quatro vampiros correram em direção aos destroços da cabana, e vasculharam tudo.

Eu não consegui me desgrudar de Jacob, naquele momento ele parecia ser tudo o que me restava.

- Ela se foi. - disse Alice desconsolada.

- É tudo sua culpa! - gritou Rosalie vindo em minha direção, rapidamente protegi Jacob com meu corpo, o deixando as minhas costas.

A dor física não chegou nem perto da dor moral que eu senti ao levar aquele tapa. Emmett e Jasper não fizeram nada, apenas desviaram o olhar. Alice estava perdida assim como os dois garotos atrás de Sam.

Rosalie me deu as costas.

- Vamos Emmett. Achar James e Victória, e vingar Bella, como ela merece. - e caminhou para as matas seguida de Emmett. Jasper não me olhou, e os seguiu, puxando Alice pelo braço.

Senti lágrimas rolarem de meus olhos, eu estava chorando. Perdido, sem saber como agir. E ainda restavam os lobos a nossa frente.

- Você vai deixar por isso mesmo Sam? - disse Paul irritado com toda a situação.

- Jacob, ou você está com o clã, ou contra nós! - senti a ameaça e tremi de raiva.

- Ele não tem nada a ver Sam.

- Não tente fingir pra nós vampiro - ele cuspiu as palavras. - Infelizmente todos nós vimos as imagens na mente de Jacob, sabemos de tudo o que aconteceu.

Por um segundo me senti extremamente envergonhado, mas Jacob segurou firmemente minha mão, e isso me deu forças.

- Não o faça o escolher Sam. Ele não tem culpa.

- Nem você Edward. - disse Jacob pra mim. - Nada disso está certo Sam, e se eu tiver que me posicionar de algum lado vai ser exatamente esse. - Jacob ficou na minha frente. - Aqui, entre vocês e ele.

- Jake... - lamentou um dos garotos atrás de Sam.

- Então é isso Jacob, você não faz mais parte deste clã.

- Não. - se espantou os dois garotos. Paul ainda nos olhava com fúria nos olhos, mas mesmo com aquela decisão não parecia satisfeito.

- Mas... - disse Paul indignado.

- Mas o que Paul? – perguntou Sam impaciente.

- Ele com esse vampiro. Você não vai fazer nada? - suas palavras eram cheias de raiva, mas seus pensamentos estavam transbordando tristeza.

- Nada que Jacob faça cabe a nós agora Paul, ele está por conta própria. E não temos mais nada a ver com isso. Vamos! - novamente soou como uma ordem, e todos eles obedeceram. Depois de alguns segundos, eles já estavam entre as arvores, uivando como lobos.

- Nós vamos achá-los Edward. – disse Jacob suavemente - E vingaremos Bella juntos. - me abraçou.

Todos tinham abandonado o local. E não só isso. Todos tinham nos abandonado. Agora Jacob era tudo o que eu tinha, e eu tudo o que ele tinha. Estávamos sós, em meio aos destroços. Mas havia algum tipo sádico de ironia no ar.

Pois pra construir algo novo, é necessário demolir o velho. E era exatamente isso que eu sentia. Eu não era mais o velho Edward. Agora eu era alguém totalmente diferente, e precisava me conhecer para criar novas convicções. Por que todos os meus conceitos finalmente ruíram junto com aquelas paredes frágeis de madeira.

Agora eu precisava construir paredes fortes, pra retomar o rumo de minha existência. Era uma tarefa árdua. Mas eu não ia passar por aquilo sozinho.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus. E por um instante o tempo parou.

E estávamos novamente em nosso abrigo quente de toda a tempestade que nos cercava.

Embora eu parecesse perdido, era exatamente ali onde eu deveria estar.


	7. Portais de Seattle

_Capítulo 7_

**Portais de Seattle**

_"Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Eu só entendia o sofrimento de minha mãe. Mas e aquele animal? Eu não sabia o que ele ia fazer. A dúvida foi excruciante. Será que eu vou ficar bem?"._

* * *

**JACOB**

_ Uma semana depois._

Acabava de anoitecer, e estávamos sós. O motel em Seattle onde tínhamos passado o dia não era nem um pouco agradável, mas evitávamos os Hotéis cinco estrelas pra não chamar atenção. O crepúsculo no céu nos avisava a hora de correr.

Os dias pareciam iguais.

Corríamos a noite atrás de pistas e dormíamos de dia em algum motel na redondeza. Afinal Edward não podia ser visto sob a luz do sol. E sempre antes de sair do quarto, eu esperava Edward ir até a recepção pagar a conta, pra eu ficar sozinho no quarto e poder fazer uma ligação.

- Alô - ele respondia com a voz cansada - Alô? - e então ele percebia que era eu. - Jake? Jacob meu filho é você - e era aí que eu o interrompia.

- Estou ligando pra dizer que estou bem - depois eu desligava com pressa - Te amo pai. - mas ele nunca ouvia as palavras finais.

Desci pra me encontrar com Edward na recepção. E ele já havia pagado a conta. Estava apenas me esperando.

- Tudo bem? - ele me perguntou preocupado.

- Tudo. - Ele tinha consciência de minhas ligações. Meus pensamentos me entregavam. Mas ele nunca dizia uma palavra se quer sobre o assunto.

- Então vamos, você precisa comer alguma coisa. - beijou minha testa, e me guiou até uma lanchonete simples do outro lado da rua.

Depois de passarmos dias inteiros juntos Edward parecia não ligar mais para demonstrações de afeto em público. O que ainda me incomodava um pouco. As pessoas sempre olhavam e comentavam algo entre dentes, ele sempre ouvia e apesar de nunca me contar o que eles falavam, sua feição indignada me mostrava que coisa boa não era.

Entramos na lanchonete, e como de costume, só eu comi. Ele estava lendo o jornal do dia, procurando por pistas que nos mostrassem algum rastro de James e Victória.

- Isso tudo é muito estranho. - disse Edward preocupado e focado em uma página do jornal.

- O que foi? - perguntei curioso, engolindo um pedaço de minha omelete com pressa.

- Olha só. Cinco pessoas desaparecidas aos arredores do porto de Seattle. - ele me mostrou as fotos das pessoas. O mesmo perfil dos outros jovens, faixa etária de 17 a 24 anos, homens e mulheres, todos com feições belas e sóbrias.

- Tem o endereço de uma das mães das vítimas, Emma Gates. E fica a aparentemente duas quadras daqui. – eu disse apontando pro endereço na matéria, sujando o jornal de gordura. Edward olhou pra mim, e por um momento ele estava descontraído.

- Como é possível um humano comer desse jeito? - disse de maneira doce e irônica. Ele sempre arranjava um jeito de me provocar pelo modo como eu comia.

- Um humano eu não sei... - dei mais duas garfadas na omelete - Não faço mais parte dessa espécie. - falei propositalmente de boca cheia.

- Ah Jake! - disse ele esboçando uma careta e se virando. - Me diz por que eu gosto tanto de você? - eu adorava a maneira despreocupada que ele dizia aquelas palavras.

- Não sei, deve ser toda essa minha classe. - sorri ironicamente, com um pedaço de pão na boca, tirando sarro de sua pergunta.

- Seu tonto, come logo. Temos que falar com a Sra. Gates, antes que passe das nove horas.

Terminei de comer em poucos minutos. Deixamos a lanchonete, junto com os olhares desagradáveis dos homens que ali estavam. Edward dizia pra eu não me preocupar, mas de alguma maneira me irritava aquilo tudo, ninguém tinha o direito de ficar nos julgando. Às vezes eu ficava vagando em pensamentos, imaginando o que meu pai diria de toda essa situação.

- É aqui Jake. - paramos em frente a um sobrado grande, mas de aparência desgastada. - Você sabe o que dizer? - me perguntou Edward.

- Aham... - respondi seguro - Você vai ficar aonde?

- Logo ali perto daquela janela. Tome cuidado. - me disse cauteloso.

- Você também. - eu o beijei intensamente. Seus lábios frios não me incomodavam, mas me causavam enormes arrepios.

Edward já estava perto da janela dos Gates, agora era a minha vez. Fui até a porta de entrada, um pouco ansioso, e toquei a campainha. Esperei alguns segundos, e ouvi passos lentos se dirigindo a entrada. Então a porta se abriu. Era uma mulher de aparência muito sofrida, que se decepcionou a me ver na porta.

- Pois não? - me perguntou de maneira impessoal.

- Boa noite senhora Gates, o Oliver está? - perguntei tentando parecer um adolescente que conhecia seu filho desaparecido. Vi seus olhos marejarem por um segundo. Ela se conteve e me disse pesarosamente.

- Sinto muito - ela me olhou como se perguntasse meu nome.

- Billy - respondi rapidamente.

- Sinto muito Billy, mas Oliver está desaparecido já faz duas semanas. - suas palavras eram muito sofridas, fingi espanto.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - perguntei. Ela parecia estar bastante abalada, mas havia um pouco de precaução em seu olhar.

- Ninguém sabe, ele simplesmente não voltou da faculdade, e ele sempre volta no horário. Os policiais disseram - ela já estava quase aos prantos - pra esperarmos o pior. - e ela desabou. Sem pensar a abracei, tentando consolá-la.

- Sinto muito Sra. Gates, sinto muito mesmo. - disse com sinceridade. Ela enxugou suas lágrimas, e me olhou confusa.

- De onde você disse que conhecia Oliver mesmo? - hesitei por alguns segundos e em seguida respondi.

- Nós nos falávamos muito por chat na internet, éramos muito amigos. - preferi não dar muitos detalhes.

- Oh! Um amigo de Oliver, por favor, entre. - eu a tinha aonde queria. Entrei satisfeito, analisando todo o ambiente. A Sra. Gates parecia ter uma espécie de fascinação por cavalos, pois havia diversas miniaturas por toda a sala de estar, sem contar nos quadros espalhados pelas paredes.

- Sente-se Billy. - eu me sentei, e ali estava ele. Uma fotografia de Oliver Gates. O garoto parecia ser alto, embora franzino e pouco atraente, seus traços eram bonitos. - Quer algo pra beber? - me perguntou atenciosa.

- Não, muito obrigado. - respirei fundo e perguntei lentamente. - Se não for muito incomodo, gostaria de saber o que aconteceu no dia em que Oliver desapareceu. - ela se sentou na poltrona surrada a minha frente.

- Foi um dia normal. Oliver foi trabalhar no porto, voltou pro jantar, e depois foi pra faculdade. Os professores disseram que ele nunca chegou. - disse a Sra. Gates com o coração apertado. - O que eu não entendo é, se realmente Oliver foi morto, por que ainda não acharam o corpo? - ela estava chorando novamente.

- Ele está bem Sra. Gates, você deve ter fé - eu sabia que Oliver estava muito longe de estar bem, mas eu me sentia na obrigação de consolá-la. - Logo o encontrarão.

- Oh! Se Deus quiser Billy... Se Deus quiser. - me levantei.

- Sra. Gates, eu devo ir, já é tarde e não quero incomodá-la. - ela me abraçou gentilmente.

- Tome muito cuidado Billy, as ruas de Seattle não são mais tão seguras quanto já foram um dia.

- Pode deixar Senhora - me dirigi até a porta e saí da casa de Oliver Gates.

Edward já me esperava no canto da casa.

- Parece que ele foi mais uma das vítimas. - lamentei.

- É o que parece. - disse Edward. - Mas algo não está me cheirando bem Jake. Porque eles precisam comer com tanta freqüência? - A palavra comer me incomodou um pouco. Mas não tanto quanto o olhar de Edward. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de juntar os pontos.

- Edward o que foi? - perguntei aflito.

- Eles não estão se alimentando dessas pessoas Jake. - disse assustado. - Eles estão as transformando. - meu coração se acelerou.

- Mas por que eles iriam querer transformar humanos?

- Não é óbvio? Victória viu o ataque da matilha na cabana. Eles viram que além de vampiros, têm outras criaturas em Forks. - comecei a acompanhar seu raciocínio com medo. - Pra eles é um jogo Jake. E agora eles estão brincando de guerra. E pra isso eles precisam...

- ...reunir um exército. - completei desnorteado. - Precisamos avisá-los Edward! Precisamos voltar a Forks! - disse agoniado.

De repente senti um arrepio na espinha que me fez tremer de medo. Edward já estava em movimento, eu me virei pra fachada da casa dos Gates e lá estava ele.

Seus traços eram inconfundíveis, principalmente por que eu acabara de ver seu retrato. Mas ele estava totalmente diferente. Seus cabelos loiros eram mais brilhantes e vívidos, em contraste com sua pele branca como a lua. Ele estava nu, e a aparência franzina não era mais uma característica de seu novo corpo. Seus músculos eram bem definidos e seus olhos de um vermelho fogo penetrantes. Era Oliver Gates, em versão assassina.

Edward já estava em minha frente. Me protegendo. Seu instinto protetor me deixava meio impotente, e fazia mal pro meu ego. Mas a maneira como Oliver me olhava tirou minhas objeções quanto ao seu ato.

Oliver não se moveu. Apenas nos analisou friamente.

"É o filho da Sra. Gates! Vamos atacá-lo juntos." - pensei sabendo que Edward ia me ouvir.

- Não Jake - ele sussurrou. - Não teríamos chance.

- Por quê? - perguntei preocupado.

- Ele é um recém-criado. Sua força é muito maior que a de um vampiro comum.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. De repente Oliver não estava mais na minha frente, Edward também não. Senti a mão pesada de Edward me jogar pra trás, me fazendo bater com as costas em uma árvore. O tronco rachou, mas eu sentia apenas uma dor desconfortável na lombar. Eu via apenas vultos no quintal da frente da casa dos Gates, e cada vez que eles se chocavam, estragos eram feitos ao redor.

Comecei a tremer sentindo meu corpo todo ferver. Mas antes que eu pudesse concluir minha transformação consegui ver Edward, que gritou desesperado.

- Jake não! As pessoas... - um vulto o impediu de concluir a frase, e o fez voar longe, parando em alguns arbustos do jardim vizinho. Oliver se projetou na minha frente e por um segundo eu paralisei.

- Nem vampiro - disse ele com voz macia e sedutora. Se movimentando precisamente, aproximou seu rosto do meu, o que me fez causar arrepios, e passou a língua em meu pescoço. - Nem humano. - ele sorriu sombriamente. - Então você é um daqueles lobos. – como ele sabia sobre os lobos? Estremeci. Sua boca se abriu rapidamente, e como um animal prestes a devorar sua presa ele avançou. Mas repentinamente parou.

- Oliver? Meu Deus, você está vivo! - ela estava na soleira de entrada.

- Sra. Gates se afaste! - gritei desesperado. Mas ao vê-la os olhos de Oliver cintilaram, e dançaram como chamas selvagens.

Ele correu ao encontro da senhora que outrora fora sua mãe. Não pensei em nada no momento, foi muito instintivo. Pulei sobre sua cabeça com os braços e pernas esticados, e antes que ele chegasse perto dela eu já estava em sua frente o impedindo de passar, na forma de um grande lobo avermelhado.

Cheirei o medo em seu corpo e isso me deu mais confiança. Abri a boca e de dentro do meu peito um rugido selvagem ecoou por todo o quarteirão. Oliver cambaleou pra trás. Percebi as pessoas ao redor, olhando nas janelas ou em suas portas de entrada.

Dei um passo pra frente com minhas enormes patas e rugi mais uma vez com fúria.

E como um vulto, Oliver desapareceu.

Ouvi a Sra. Gates entre soluços atrás de mim, e sirenes se aproximando. Tinha que sair dali. Corri até os arbustos do quintal vizinho e encontrei Edward ferido no chão. Aquela visão me assustou, havia partes de seu corpo que estavam negras, como rachaduras em um grande pedaço de granito. Ele soltou um gemido, que me aliviou.

Movimentando minha cabeça e a passando por debaixo de suas costas, joguei Edward em minhas costas, e comecei a correr. Rogando para que o vampiro não nos seguisse.

Depois de mais de uma semana longe de casa, Edward e eu estávamos voltando pra Forks. Pois eles precisavam saber. Precisavam se preparar. A vingança era nossa por direito, mas James e Victória estavam dispostos dificultar. Precisávamos lutar. Lobos e vampiros, juntos.

Eu só não sabia como iria unir as duas raças inimigas. De alguma forma eu tinha que fazê-los ver além das diferenças, e dar a eles um objetivo em comum, mas infelizmente a única coisa em comum que essas duas raças tinham não vivia mais neste mundo.

Uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos enquanto eu corria.

"Ah Bella, como eu queria que você estivesse viva."

* * *

Imagem de **Oliver Gates**: . 


End file.
